


Clueless Eight

by THREEFOUREIGHT



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THREEFOUREIGHT/pseuds/THREEFOUREIGHT
Summary: Agent 3 is having problems, he can't help it. Agent 8 is way too cute for her own good. And while she herself doesn't notice Agent 3's problems, the others sure do. And with a usually stoic and strong inkling suddenly being so flustered, They will definitely take the chance to tease him about it.





	Clueless Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Agent 3 has the default splatoon 2 hair, and agent 8 has the default octoling girl hair.

Agent Eight's mind was all over the place. As the NILS statue descends to the abyss, the fact that the world could have been decimated and that everything she worked up to would be for nothing finally reached her brain. She then smiles, collapses to the ground, unconsciously and unknowingly falling onto a certain inkling boy. 

 

Agent Three did not have the most pleasant wake up call. He woke up with the air knocked out of him, and to top it off he has a major headache. Groggily scanning his surroundings, he takes notice of Cap'n, a small inkling, and an octoling all engaged in small talk.... Scratch that, there are two octolings. One of which is fast asleep on top of him. 

Wait... 

Agent Three's eyes widened, sleepiness and suspicion completely forgotten. He attempts to squirm out of her grip. 

The octoling on top of him in response begins to snuggle tighter into his chest, while making cute puffing noises.

Three's face turns green, "Cute~" he thought before his face turned to a darker shade of green. What was he thinking? This was an octarian, the very people he's been hunting down for years, how could he, Agent Three, have feelings for an octoling? He thought.

The others finally noticed Three's awakening, and his situation. Pearl bursts into laughter, Marina giggles softly, and Cap'n just stares, relieved that Three is okay, the situation going over his head.

Three can only sit in silence, mortified while getting teased by the two pop stars.

 

Eight wakes up to the sound of laughing, but is too tired to open her eyes.

She thought sleazily in her mind, "The floor is really warm and comfortable!" However, she feels a faint warm breath tickling her neck. She opens her eyes to meet Three's. It was then she realized it wasn't the floor that was warm and comfortable, it was Three who was warm and comfortable... But, what is this warm feeling growing inside her?

Three looked into Eight's amber eyes, both trying to stifle their embarrassment. Eight gets up, blushing, along with Three, who is also blushing. after a long silence, Three then decides to break the silence. 

"Cap'n? who are these people?" Three questions, shocking Pearl and Marina. (mostly pearl)

"Ah, Agent Three, glad to see you're still okay. As for these two they're-"

"MC.PRINCESS, a.k.a PEARL, FROM OFF THE HOOK!" Pearl practically shouts. Three, Eight, Cap'n and Marina all wince. "And DJ Hyperfresh, a.k.a Marina, from off the hook." said Marina shyly.

Pearl and Marina gasped, "You must've been living under a rock, huh?" She says. "What is that supposed to mean?" says Three. Marina sighs. "We are Inkopolis' news reporters, and band." Marina tells Three.

Three processes the information. An octoling, as a news reporter? He thought, but never mind that, what about the- "The Squid Sisters?" He asked. "What about them, yo?" questions Pearl. "If you two are the news reporters now, what happened to them?"

"Squid Sisters? they're the ones who wrote the Calamari Inkantion right?" Eight says.

Cap'n, hearing the talk about the Squid Sisters, chimes in, "Ah, my grand squids, I should pay them a visit when we get back."

Marina interrupts nervously, "Speaking of Inkopolis Eight, we would love to have you stay with us, however we weren't prepared for any guests, and the studio is a mess because a certain someone keeps leaving empty jars of mayo **everywhere.** " Marina says looking at Pearl. Pearl gets really flustered, and her face turns to a dark shade of pink.

 

Eight giggled softly, along with Three. His face turned flashed green once more.

 _"She has a really nice laugh, like an angel~"_ , Three thought while blushing.

 

After a few more laughs, Cap'n made a suggestion.

"I think it would be best for Agent Eight to stay with Agent Three."

. . .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big rip cliffhanger i'm sorry


End file.
